ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Waking the Colossus
fr:Le cœur du géantde:Der Große Alexander Imperial Missive Bastokan approval letter San d'Orian approval letter Windurstian approval letter Jeunoan approval letter Present for Megomak Megomak's Shopping List Lightning Cell Whisper of radiance |title= Heir of the Blessed Radiance |repeatable=No (see note below about repeating the battle) |reward= Imperial Gold Piece Choice of one of the following: Alexander (Avatar for SMN 75+) Colossus's Earring Colossus's Torque Colossus's Mantle 10,000 gil |previous=Aht Urhgan Mission 48: Eternal Mercenary |next=Divine Interference |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough :The quest will not show up in your quest log until after you complete the cutscene at the Imperial Whitegate door. *Enter Salaheem's Sentinels in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-10), upstairs. She directs you to the Imperial Whitegate. **''If you do not get the cutscene then proceed to next step at the Imperial Whitegate at (L-9)'' *Click the Imperial Whitegate door at (L-9) for a cutscene and an Imperial Missive. **''The quest is marked as active when this step is completed. '' *Make your way to Ru'Lude Gardens and check the Door: Audience Chamber at (H-6) for a cutscene. *Go speak with the three nations' leaders: **Speak with Iron Eater at (J-8) in the Metalworks to receive the Bastokan approval letter. **Speak with Kupipi inside the Clerical Chambers of Heavens Tower to receive the Windurstian approval letter. **Speak with Halver at (I-9) within the Chateau d'Oraguille to receive the San d'Orian approval letter. *Return to Ru'Lude Gardens and click the Door: Audience Chamber to receive the Jeunoan approval letter. *Go back to the Imperial Whitegate door at (L-9) for a cutscene and a Present for Megomak. **Get some pickaxes and mine three Slabs of Plumbago in Mount Zhayolm or Halvung. **Slabs of Plumbago can also be acquired from the Auction House. (Materials/Smithing) **Slabs of Plumbago also drop from Troll Ironworkers and Troll Lapidarists in Halvung. **Slabs of Plumbago also drop from Woodtroll Warriors and Woodtroll Dark Knights in Wajaom Woodlands. **Slabs of Plumbago also drop from Hilltroll Warriors and Hilltroll Dark Knights in Mount Zhayolm. *Go to Mount Zhayolm and check the Acid-Eaten Door at the top sliver of (I-9) for a cutscene with Megomak. It's on the second floor of the Cerberus spawn area, in the troll ruins. He gives you Megomak's Shopping List. *Trade the three Slabs of Plumbago to the Acid-Eaten Door to receive a Lightning Cell from Megomak. *Go to Nyzul Isle Staging Point and check the lamp for a cutscene. *Check the runic door to enter the battlefield with Alexander (like AU44 fight). **You have 15 minutes to complete the fight. **Buffs and TP are lost upon entering. **Unlike in Nashmeira's Plea, Alexander is not stationary. **Spawns Alexander Images during the fight. **If you fail, you need to trade three Slabs of Plumbago to Megomak again. *Upon winning you receive the Whisper of radiance. *Return to the Imperial Whitegate door again for a CS. *Head to Naja Salaheem to pick your reward. Side note *It is possible to complete this quest with members who are on the Divine Interference quest that follows. Testimonials * Battling Alexander Again *This quest not repeatable. However, you may battle Alexander again by proceeding to the next quest, Divine Interference, after waiting until Japanese Midnight. Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Friends To Help You If you want someone to help you with this fight they MUST have the key item(s) as well to enter; doing so without it will result in you going in without them, and the loss of your key item(s). Videos